Harry Potter, What's next ?
by lucasssswrdl
Summary: A dive into Harry's future life


**Chapter one**

After the Hogwarts battle, the magic world slowly discovered the scale of what happened during that night. Surely, Voldemort had been killed along with his snake Nagini, but Harry Potter and his friends also lost some close friends… Fred Weasley isn't any more leaving his twin brother alone, but he isn't the only one deeply affected by that battle, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks have left an orphan son and Severus Rogue, who's belonging to one camp was only made clear at the last moment of his life, also died in that fight.

The fight marked the end of the year at Hogwarts, the magic school being unable to both take care of its students and provide them quality courses given the rebuilding that had to be done. On the day following the battle, the decision was taken to send the students home. Harry, Hermione and Ron would go back to the Weasley house to take some well deserve rest but also attend George, Remus and Nymphadora funerals. During the summer, Harry finally had some time to share with Ginny, Ron and Hermione left on holidays to put aside the old demons they were carrying with them because of the Horcruxes hunt.

At the end of the summer, the small crew gathered in the Weasley's farm. They were all preparing to go back to Hogwarts for their final year. But one night Harry and Ron had a discussion. Harry was trying to convince Ron not to go back to Hogwarts, he was feeling it would be useless for them, that they had learned way more things that they would ever learn in Hogwarts during that last year chasing Horcruxes. Harry was feeling ready to enter the active life, he had received an offer by the Ministry of Magic to become an Aurore and said he would accept only if Ron was also hired. That was the purpose of that discussion, Harry knew Ron biggest dream was to become an Aurore for the Ministry of Magic, but his grades and conduct at Hogwarts would certainly prevent him from ever realizing that dream. That's why Harry, strong from his fame and recognition after what he had accomplished decided to negotiate in order to realize his best friend dream. Ron was amazingly surprised by what Harry was offering him and he immediately accepted to one condition, nobody else should be aware they would not go back to Hogwarts for their finale year. Ron wanted Hermione to graduate, so he hoped that by not telling her anything until last moment, she would decide to go back for that finale year even if Harry and him were not coming. Harry agreed to that, it was also Ginny last year and he hoped that she would go back. Moreover, during Harry's year away from Hogwarts, Ginny had taken is spot on Gryffindor quidditch team and become a star.

At the end of the week, when everybody was ready to go back to school, Harry and Ron announced their decision to the Weasley family and Hermione. There was some sadness in the air since the couples did not wanted to be separated again, but they were also all happy for the opportunity that had been offered to both Ron and Harry.

**Chapter two**

During that year, Harry and Ron travelled the world together to complete their training as Aurors. They had to pass test to ensure their ability to hide, spy or fight some badly intentioned wizard. The new role of the Aurors was to try to stop any movement that would want to take the seats left empty by Voldemort. They would be tracking old associate of Voldemort, but also trying to catch authors of crimes against Moldu to send them into justice.

At Hogwarts, Hermione would have some struggles to integrate herself into her new class of Gryffindor students. All her friends had graduated after returning to Hogwarts for two months, to end their courses and pass the exam they could not take because of the event we all know about. After these two months she would know a period of extreme loneliness, Ron and Harry are not here, but neither all her other friends. She is in the middle of students one year younger than her, from who she knew only Ginny Weasley, who was spending most of her time practicing for her Quidditch team. After another few months, she eventually found some people to hang out with, but she was still finding it really hard to live a normal life because of the fame she had gain from her heroic actions during the year that lead to the killing of Voldemort. She found a refuge in studying, as she was still one of the best in every class she would attend. She was particularly entertained by her course of magic creatures where she would discover and learn about all type of funny or weird animals she never knew could exist when she was still a little girl that did not knew nothing about the magic world, having growing up as a moldu. She eventually decided that she would try to pursue studying these creatures after she would graduate.

Ginny on her side, was practicing Quidditch almost every minute she had free, as I said. But because of that, she had bad grades and was forced to put her quidditch season to an end earlier than expected because her grade would not allow her to be eligible to play anymore. She eventually went back into studying after she received an offer from a professional team of quidditch to play for them after she would have graduated. This gave her the motivation and a good reason to work to get her degree.

At the end of the year they would both graduate, Hermione receiving her degree with honors from the new Hogwarts director: Minerva McGonagall. Harry and Ron were also present to witness that important moment of their loved one life. But a surprised was also made for them, they would both receive an honorary degree for their actions and bravery in regards of Hogwarts.

**Chapter three**

After that year, Harry and Ginny settled up in London neighborhood, close to Ginny new Quidditch team. Hermione and Ron decided to rent a house in the center of London, for Hermione to be close to the University. You are not dreaming; Hermione had decided to get a degree from a Moldu university. First of all, because she felt in need of an environment where she could live a normal life, being able to walk, eat and go out without being recognized by everybody. Secondly, because she wanted to know what life was for the normal people, like her parents had lived. Speaking about her parents, Hermione was sometimes going through depression period, because she had erased every memory of her from her parent mind in order to join Harry's quest. From time to time she would regret it, thinking that she could have acted otherwise. Her only family now was Harry and Ron.

On their side, Harry and Ron were pursuing there Aurors training, with still two years left. Nevertheless, they were learning fast. They had managed to capture some of the closest supporters of Voldemort that were trying to gather in the countryside to put up an action against Moldu in the center of London and others big city in the world like Paris and Shanghai. When Hermione learned about that, she contacted McGonagall with an offer. She wanted to create a course about the Moldus life, so that wizard would understand better what it was like to be a Moldu, how they were living, how they would raise their child, what they would learn at school or what was their way of life. Not that wizard did not new nothing about it, but she realized that they often had biased knowledge and she hoped that with such a class, actions and opinions against the Moldu would stop in a few decades. The idea was well received and it was decided that she would open a class about it in two years, to give her time to prepare the course and finish her university studies. Because as brilliant as she was, she had managed to graduate university in just two years instead of five.

**Chapter four**

In the years following, Harry and Ron finally completed their Aurors training and started working for real. Election took place at the Ministry of Magic, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was elected, leaving an empty seat as Head of the Aurors. Harry as always broking every precocity record was made Head of Aurors.

A happy news never coming alone, Ginny and Harry but also Hermione and Ron were waiting their first child. Ginny had to put her professional career as a quidditch player aside for a few months, and Hermione keep dispensing her courses even through her pregnancy. They gave birth to Harry's first child: Albus, and Ron first daughter: Rose. A few years later, the families had grown up. Hermione and Ron were the happy parents of Rose Granger Weasley and Hugo Granger Weasley; Ginny and Harry had one more child than their friend did, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter and James Sirius Potter.

Since the Hogwarts battle, every year wizards would commemorate that by lighting up a candle for those who had died fighting for a world free of its demons. Every year on that date, they would also gather at an event organized by Hogwarts where the student would perform some type of show for the crowd. But on that year, nothing went as planned. During that day, when the first year would be showing the songs, they had learned to represent their Hogwarts houses, the sky suddenly became really dark, like a huge storm was about to explode. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in the attendance to witness their children participating in the show. Harry and Ron directly knew something was not right… And they were right, a few moments later, the crowd was attacked by wizards who were after Harry. It was the last members who had survived Voldemort death and that was into exile since then. They had managed to redevelop an ideology in the continuity of what their master had taught them and had built a new caste of maleficent wizards. The battle last for the whole night, the Aurors on the field were trying to secure the students and put them into a safety place. Harry was on the same time fighting for his life and those of his children. Most of the students were able to re enter the castle, and gather in the big dining room where a few teachers would be there to watch after their safety. On the other side, it was complete chaos outside the walls, Ginny had been hurt to the leg while trying to protect Harry. Ron had teleport himself to go get helps from other Aurors, but Hogwarts problem in that case is that you can not teleport yourself straight into the walls. It is protected by powerful tricks that provide you to teleport close to the castle. So Ron came back with a whole army of wizards, unfortunately they had to walk a long distance before getting close to the fighting. Once the Voldemort supporters show them approaching, they all ran away in less than a second. During the fight, they had killed a few of them, among them you could recognize Drago Malfoy, who was severely injured but not dead yet. On the other side, many were injured and a few Aurors had died. Harry discovered that Ginny had been hurt and that a few kids were killed because of the attack. He entered into a deep anger and ordered to kill every attackers that was still breathing.

**Chapter five**

After that tragic battle, where Ginny was severely injured such as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, and 15 Hogwarts students had lost their life in the fight. Life was slowly coming back to its normal state, Harry and Ron were not often at home, being super busy in the hunt of these new enemies. Harry later regretted his anger crisis that made him order the killing of the enemies that were injured, not because he personally regretted his choice, but because they would have been a great source of information. Also because Hermione had reminded him that if justice exist, it is not for him to decide on whether to kill or not people. These people should have had a trial and been sent to jail later on, no matter the gravity of their crime.

On another side, Ginny was forced to retire from Quidditch because she could not compete at high level anymore after the injuries she had suffers. Nevertheless, she did not feel like it was time for her to start a new chapter of her life, so she had found a job at the Daily Prophet in the sport department. She would cover Quidditch in the youth competition to start this new job.

Five days after the battle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, had died of a heart attack at the hospital where he was being healed. An investigation was still on track to determine whether it was just an accident because he was weakened by his injuries or if it was a murder. During that period, the Magic world was left without a leader, and an election was to be organized in order to determine who would succeed to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was a serious candidate to the job, but did not really wanted to become so important. He liked being able to travel and to know that is mission had an impact on people life, even if he was going through a tough period because of what happened at Hogwarts a few months ago. A lot of persons would hold him responsible for what happened because he failed in eradicating Voldemort underneath.

Nevertheless, it was not the wizard world that would decide who will be the new prime minister, it was a selection of the bravest wizards still alive. Given these considerations, you couldn't refuse the job if you were appointed for it. And that is what happened to Harry… So, Harry became the new prime minister of the Magic Minister, despite not really feeling he would be the best fitted for the role. Harry never liked having to deal with the politicians and their vicious tricks to influence you or try to make you think they are on your side and then stab you in the back at the first moment they would be able to. But Harry still accepted the job, with one big mission to his mandate: erase one for good every trace of Voldemort life. And by that, he meant kill every people that still share his ideas. You could see that Harry had changed since the last event at Hogwarts, even if publicly he was declaring that he wanted to capture and judge them, like the law was saying things should be done. Deeply inside, he just wanted them to all be dead, he had suffered enough because of Voldemort and his supporters. Her father, her mother, many of his friends and other relatives… And now, his wife and his children. He wanted that ideology to be eradicated, and that's why he never said to anyone that becoming prime minister was not something he really wanted, because of what that job is and that he is not so much interested in politics, but on another side it would allow him to maybe change the law and be able to do what he wants with his enemies. That means kill them, without any trial.

Soon after his election, Harry was dinning at Ron and Hermione house. During the dinner he told them about his true intention regarding Voldemort supporters. Hermione understood directly the danger that would come with these ideas. She tried to change Harry's opinion but it seemed like nothing could force him to change his plans. To her it was obvious that such a politics would not only harm Voldemort supporters but also every people that at some point wouldn't share the same opinion as the Minister in place. She tried to convince Ron and explained him how bad it could be by giving some example. What if someday, a minister with bad opinions on half-blooded wizards was elected. He would be able to kill everyone of them because they would certainly not share his opinion. Ron then was convinced and swear that he would try to made up Harry's mind.

On the day following that dinner, Ron tried to meet with Harry several times, but Harry would always find a good excuse to cancel at the last moment. So, on one night, he decided to drive to Harry's house to have an argument. He told Harry that he knew he was trying to avoid him, and that it was because of what Hermione had told him. He told him that Hermione was right, explaining him all the good reasons why he should forget about voting such a law. Harry then argued that if he was elected, it was to take hard decisions like this one. That nothing could make him change his mind and that no one would ever be able to use this law with bad intentions.

Ron then left the house determined to do something to prevent Harry from passing that law. He then ordered a meeting with the members of the Phoenix order. It was the only solution he thought of. But what would happen if none of them has a plan to change Harry opinion. Maybe they would have to kill him, or at least find a way to neutralize him… But nobody wants to think about that yet, first they had to gather and see if anyone have any idea on how to reverse the actual situation without having to commit something none of them wants to do.

The meeting would take place in a week…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
